Engaged
by OneShotWoman15
Summary: My version of Killian and Emma's engagement in a massively AU. No magic Captain Swan, Snowing, Mad Wolf.


Killian smiled at Henry as he approached. Over the last 3 and a half years of his and Emma's relationship (though she didn't call it that till the 6 month mark.) He had grown to care for the lad deeply.

"This is great!" Henry exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the waist of whom he hoped could be his father.

"I'm overjoyed that you think so lad. I was almost just as nervous asking your blessing as I was for asking her hand." Killian jokes and Henry laughed.

"I just had to make sure you really cared about her. She... she deserves a happy ending" Too wise for his barely 12 years, Killian thought, as they watched Emma hug Mary Margaret and David, Killian's co worker and both of their friends.

"I truly do. I care about the both of you more than I could ever have imagined... You know that right Henry? I do see you as a son. You don't have to call me dad or anything, if you'd prefer not to I mean, It's your choice lad." Killian said as he swallowed hard. He knew the child had accepted him into his life, but it was a whole other story to be considered the boys father.

"I do want that. I know you care about me and I care about you too Killian. Dad." Henry smiled and Killian returned it. Pulling the boy in for another hug.

"Son." he whispered, his eyes tearing up. Across the way, mingling with guests, Emma caught his eye. Witnessing the obvious heart to heart between her two favorite boys made her eyes tear up as well. She nodded towards Henry, and Killian smiled. She smiled back but was distracted by her co worker, Ruby as she approached her with her husband Jeff.

The engagement party had been all David and Mary Margaret's doing. Killion had taken Emma out on his ship, like there first dates (both to him and her) They had sandwiches for an early dinner, stargazed and cuddled. Just before they were going to start the walk home to Henry, who was being watched by said couple, Killian had gotten down on one knee and popped the question.

Emma had been mildly surprised, considering Killian's hints over the last 6 months or so, as well as his obvious nerves tonight. She had smiled and kissed him, whispering her agreement against his lips before they moved below deck to the bed he kept there. He had sent a quick text to Henry with the good news and they had returned home just before 9pm to the beach in front of their cottage filled with familiar faces.

The night wore on with happy exclamations and a lot of hugging. There was food and music and of course David had ordered one of those temporary dance floors you can rent.

"OK, it may just be an engagement party, but now for the soon to be bride and grooms first dance!" David yelled over the small crowd and Killian tightened his arm around Emma's waist.

A classic slow song begin playing and Emma was swept up in her fiances arms as he slowly spun her around the beach, with their friends and family as an audience. Killian let his lips rest against her ear, as he sang softly to the song.

"You're such a sap." Emma smiled and he chuckled into her neck.

"Only for you my love." He replied and she smiled wide as she pulled away enough to lock eyes with him.

"I love you Killian… You… You're everything I'd ever dreamed of for Henry and I. Thank you so much." She whispered and he had to swallow back a ball of emotion as he set her hand that he was holding against his chest hand on his shoulder and moved to cup her cheek.

"You have it backwards beautiful lass. Henry and you...You saved me. I love you so much Emma." He says and she takes a deep breath, unable to stop her wide smile. He leans forward, holding her face to his as he kisses her, powerless to stop himself.

It's sweet and uber romantic and a multitude of camera flashes make them pull away from the kiss and embrace in laughter. Another song starts, a bit more upbeat but the couple of the hour continues there slow pace, whispering between themselves.

A bit later, Emma is pulled away to take a call from her boss, Regina, whom had heard the news and wanted to congratulate her and apologize for not making it to the party. Said party was starting to dwindle, only the couple's close friends sticking around.

Killian was sitting, talking to Will, Dave and Jeff, his three best mates. Will was Killian's cousin and the only family he had left, David worked with Killian and Jeff he met only three years ago through Emma.

The men were bull shitting and teasing Killian, Will complaining about being the only bachelor left in their group. Killian's eye caught the time and he looked around for his son. His son!

He caught Emma's eye just before finding Henry hanging out with Mary Margaret and Ruby. He nodded toward the boy, then towards their house, believing it was past time for the lad to go to bed.

Emma nodded and smiled, pointing to the phone and giving a 'five minutes' signal. Killian waved her off, saying in their own language that he would handle it and that she could talk to her friend.

"Henry!" Killian called in his direction and the boy smiled, skipping away from the women and towards his father. His father!

"Yea dad?" Henry said with a big smile on his face and Killian returned it. Henry sat in the chair next to Killian, already knowing what he was about to say.

"Think it's time to hit the hay lad. It's getting late." He said and Henry sighed.

"Wait! We have to get a picture of you two first!" Mary Margaret and Ruby approached the boys with their camera, and Killian smiled as Henry swung his arm around him, he wrapped his around the boy as well and the camera flashed. Killian finished his last swig of ale before telling his friends he'd be back.

He made sure Henry brushed his teeth and changed out of his dress shirt and vest into a more comfortable polo while he waited. He stood in the doorway of the the boys room as Henry climbed into bed. Killian couldn't help his smile as he felt arms weave around his waist from behind.

"Night kid, love you." Emma spoke and Henry looked up to smile at his mom.

"Night mom, night dad." He spoke and Emma's eyebrows rose as she stepped back, moving to their living room. Killian closed Henry's door and turned to move to his love, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion at Emma's shocked face.

"Love, are you alright?" He asked as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

Emma swallowed hard, and nodded as a watery smile lifted her cheeks. She stepped forward to wrap her arms around Killians waist and looked into his too blue eyes.

"He… he has a dad. I just… I'm so happy." She said and mirrors her as he rests his forehead against hers.

"I'm happy. I love you, and I love Henry as if he was my own. I'm more than honored that he wants me as a father. Over the moon that you want me as his father." He says, whispering the last part and moving to press her against the wall lightly as he kisses her. It's less chaste and eludes to more of what had happened on his ship right after he had purposed.

There tongues tangle as Emma slides her hands under his shirt, scratching lightly at his abs as he groans and tightens his grip on her waist. He pulls away a minute later, smiling at r moan of protest.

"We need to see our guests off love, then I will have my way with you again. All. Night." He says and Emma's breathing spikes as she nods and turns to exit out there back slider door off the kitchen. Killian picks up his discarded jacket from his chair, throwing it on against the chill as they more to the beach where there 5 remaining guests sit around the campfire.

"Oi! Near no one is left, but me cousin is getting married and that calls for a toast!" Will calls out, obviously having a smidge too much to drink. Everyone just laughs it off and finds and or raises their classes.

"I'm happy ya found her cousin. Emma may be a… hmm as long as the lass makes you happy, I'm happy." He speaks, everyone laughing at the slight glare he receives from Emma.

"Cheers!" He calls out and everyone echos and drinks to the happy couple. Emma finishes hers and throws the cup into the fire in front of her and Killian, moving to wrap an arm around his waist and kiss his cheek as they once again get hit with a camera.

"We'll clean up guys, don't worry about it." Mary Margaret tells them as they start throwing discarded cups into the fire.

The couple thanks her and receives another hug from the woman as she moves around.

"So, were engaged now." Emma says and Killian give her a look and she laughs.

"That we are love. You know what that means?" He asks and she gives him a questioning look as she glasps his right hand with hers left wrapping her other arm around his.

"That I finally won your heart Swan." He says her old nickname and she chuckles.

"Oh, Jones. You did that months ago if I recall." She tells him honestly and he smiles before getting lost in her eyes. They ignore the flash this time as Killian throws his cup into the fire to cup her head as he leans down, pressing his lips to hers.


End file.
